Gail Kim
Gail Kim is a pro wrestler known best for her time with the World Wrestling Entertainment organization and the Total Non-Stop Action organization. She hails from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Gail's tenure in wrestling is notable, as she is a one time WWE Women's Champion and the first-ever TNA Knockout's Champion. 'Background' After spending time competing as masked wrestler La Felina on the independent circuit, Gail was signed by the WWE in 2002 after receiving encouragement from WWE Diva Molly Holly to send in her tapes to the Talent Relations team. 'First-Stint in WWE' Gail Kim debuted in June 2002, competing in a Divas battle royal for the Women's Championship. On her first night, Gail would emerge victorious, becoming the Women's Champion. She would hold the championship for one month before losing it to Molly Holly on an episode of Raw. ''Gail would quickly turn heel, turning on fan favorite Trish Stratus, who would be soon assisted by a returning Lita. Gail, Molly, Lita and Trish would collide at 2003's ''Unforgiven ''pay-per-view, where Gail and Molly would lose. They would all feud until November 2003, when Gail broke her collarbone and found herself sidelined. Returning in 2004, Gail would try for the Women's Championship in another battle royal, this time at ''Taboo Tuesday, but would be unsuccessful in her efforts. She would be released from her WWE contract in November 2004. 'TNA' Gail Kim debuted in TNA in 2005, managing the team of America's Most Wanted and Jeff Jarrett as well. She would make her in-ring debut in the summer of 2006, teaming with AMW to take on the team of AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels and Sirelda. Their feud would continue. In 2007, Gail would become known as the pioneer of the now-functioning TNA Knockouts division, feuding with one-time client James Storm and his new manager, Jacqueline. Their feud would last for months, coming to an end with a streetfight in summer 2007. Gail Kim would win a battle royal in 2007 to become the first-ever TNA Knockout's Champion. She would retain it successfully against the likes of ODB, Angel Williams and Roxxi Leaveauxx. She would then begin a feud with the one and only Awesome Kong. After holding off Kong for two months, Gail would lose the championship to Kong. In January 2008, she would be named Knockout of the Year for her work pioneering the new division. She would win a battle royal to become number one contender for the championship, but would never regain the championship. Gail Kim would leave TNA in August 2008, after the expiration of her contract. 'WWE - Second Stint' Gail Kim would return to the World Wrestling Entertainment in 2009, interfering in a match between Michelle McCool and Maryse. She would compete at the Miss WrestleMania battle royal at WrestleMania 25, but would lose out to Santino Marella in women's clothing. Gail would defeat Maryse, who was Divas Champion at the time, earning a shot. Gail would fail to capture the Divas Championship. Gail was then drafted to Raw. She would become number one contender again, but she would again fail to capture the championship. At Bragging Rights, her team would lose to the SmackDown team; however, her team would emerge victorious at Survivor Series 2009. In 2010, Gail competed in the tournament to crown a new Divas Champion, making it all the way to the finals before being defeated by Maryse. Gail would attempt to capture the Divas Championship again, but would still fail. In early 2011, Gail Kim became the on-screen girlfriend of Daniel Bryan, getting into a feud with the Bella Twins. She would be attacked multiple times by the Bella Twins, who were under the impression that Daniel was their boyfriend. Their relationship wouldn't last. In August 2011, Gail created controversy when she claimed WWE informed her to get eliminated in a Divas battle royal in the first minute. Gail would eliminate herself, somethng noticed by every fan. She informed everybody via her Twitter account that she had quit WWE, but they refused to let her go from her contract. She is still currently under contract to WWE, waiting for it to run out, though she is taking independent dates. 'Second TNA Stint' Once her WWE contract ran out, Gail Kim promptly returned to TNA wrestling, where she is aligned currently with Madison Rayne and Knockouts Vice President Karen Jarrett. 'Other Pro Wrestling Names' *La Felina 'Signatures and Finishers' *Eat Defeat *Christo *Happy Ending 'Wrestlers Managed' *James Storm *Chris Harris *Jeff Jarrett *Molly Holly *Daniel Bryan *Eve Torres Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:TNA Category:Knockouts Category:TNA Knockouts Champion Category:Women's Champion Category:Indies Category:Raw Category:SmackDown